Naksir
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Kuroko hanya bingung ketika Kagami dengan santai mengatakan bahwa dirinya naksir pada Kuroko. Sementara selama ini Kuroko menyimpan dengan baik perasaannya pada Kagami. Mind to RnR?


**Naksir**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : DLDR, kesamaan cerita bukanlah unsur yang disengaja, typo(s) meraja lela, boyXboy, Oneshoot Drabble, EYD amburegul ameseyu, bahasa agak baku, diksi membosankan, OOC, etc.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kuroko tak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana, tapi Kuroko tahu jika ia langsung bilang tentang masalah yang selama ini ia pikirkan dan mengungkapkannya itu akan terkesan buru-buru. Kagami mungkin juga akan menganggapnya perusak suasana yang dari tadi terasa hingar bingar bahagia sedang duduk disamping Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu-nuggu lama sementara ia memikirkan masalah yang harusnya cepat-cepat ia ungkapkan.

Malam ini terasa sangat sejuk. Udaranya dingin tapi Kuroko masih bisa merasakan kehangatan. Ia berani taruhan Kagami-lah yang dapat membuatnya begini. Ia hanya memandang ke depan. Melihat jalan raya yang kian lama kian sepi alih-alih memikirkan masalahnya tentang orang yang duduk disebelahnya dengan senyuman yang khas.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya. Kagami duduk dengan posisi bersila. Kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang condong kebelakang, tangannya yang besar serta jari-jarinya yang panjang itu menyentuh basahnya rumput yang mulai berembun. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi dia terlihat sangat tenang dan bahagia. Kagami tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi untuk beberapa kalinya Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan beraspal yang sepi kepadanya. Kagami terpejam sambil mendongak merasakan angin dingin yang berlalu cepat.

Sementara Kuroko.

Ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Kuroko tak pernah merasa canggung disamping cowok ini sebelumnya. Hanya karena permasalahan kecil dulu yang ia coba berkali-kali untuk melupakannya tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa. Kuroko memeluk kedua lututnya. Mengendusnya perlahan dan menunduk untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk di ucapkan.

Mau sampai kapan ia begini. Toh Kagami pun terasa sangat nyaman meskipun tanpa pembicaraan sekalipun. Tapi permasalahan kecil itu masih terngiang. Lagi pula itu terjadi sudah lebih dari tiga minggu yang lalu saat mereka berdua mencoba memasak sesuatu di apartemen Kagami. Dan gagal total.

**#####**

Kuroko memasang clemek polos berwarna putih yang di berikan Kagami untuknya. Ia lalu mulai mendekati Kagami yang sedang jongkok didepan kulkas sambil lalu memilih-milih bahan yang tepat untuk makan malam mereka berdua.

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko.

"Hm?" Kagami sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangnnya dari kulkas, dan Kuroko masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku benci harus mengatakannya, sampai kapan kau akan jongkok disana,"

Akhirnya Kagami menoleh. "Kau mau sup?"

"Terserah padamu," kata Kuroko. "Tapi yang jelas aku hanya membantu dua puluh lima persennya,"

Kagami berdiri sambil membawa beberapa sayuran. "Oke," katanya singkat lalu mulai mencuci sayurannya.

Kuroko lalu berdiri disampingnya sambil melihat sayuran bersih yang Kagami cuci, lalu ber inisiatif untuk mengambil dua bilah pisau yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku mempersiapkan bumbunya dulu, tunggu,"

"Aku?"

"Kupas wortel dan kentangnya, lalu potong-potong menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil," Kagami memasang clemeknya.

Kuroko tak pernah pandai dengan hal semacam ini. Ia lebih baik membeli makanan dibandingkan harus repot-repot memasaknya. Toh dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Jadi sementara menunggu Kagami mempersiapkan bumbunya, Kuroko mencoba mengupas kentangnya. Masalah kupas-mengupas pun dia juga tidak ahli. Tapi ia melakukannya secara perlahan-lahan meskipun hasilnya sama saja. Buruk.

Ketika Kagami kembali membawa sebuah wadah dengan beberapa bumbu didalamnya, ia memandangi Kuroko yang fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Terlalu tebal," katanya. " kau akan membuang daging buah terlalu banyak jika seperti itu,"

"Setidaknya..aku.. mencoba," Kuroko masih fokus pada kentang yang ia kupas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Coba lebih tipis lagi, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tak pernah melihat seorang mengupas kentang seperti itu," Kagami menaruh wadah berisi beberapa sayuran yang lain dan mulai mengambil pisau kemudian membantu Kuroko. Tapi Kagami masih memandangi cowok bersurai biru tanpa ekspresi yang terlalu fokus sampai tak memperhatikan yang lainnya.

Setelah mengupasnya, Kuroko mulai memotong kentangnya sementara Kagami menghidupkan kompor dan mulai untuk mendidihkan air. Kuroko benci harus menyadari betapa memasak adalah hal yang sulit. Ketika ia memotong kentang entah mengapa untuk beberapa kali kentang tersebut luput dari tangannya, mungkin karena licin.

Kagami hanya memandang dari samping sambil lalu mencuci beras untuk bahan pokok yang mereka makan nantinya. "Tanganmu terlalu dekat, dan kau tidak perlu begitu tegang. Itu hanyalah kentang, lagipula jika luput seperti itu.."

"Kagami-kun, tolong diam sebentar,"

Kuroko memotong kalimat Kagami. Kau pasti akan merasa tidak enak juga jika ada seseorang yang berkali-kali mengkritikmu mengingat masih amatir.

"Yah... aku hanya mengingatkan, jika seperti itu terus bukan kentang yang kau potong malah jarimu sendiri yang terpotong,"

"Percayalah padaku, aku hanya harus... awwh,"

Belum sempat Kagami menutup mulutnya, apa yang dikatakannya terjadi. Kagami hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menaruh beberapa bahan yang hendak ia masukkan lalu mematikan kompor.

"Kau ini, lihat," Kagami menarik tangan Kuroko. Tepat jari telunjuk dibawah kuku pinggir terdapat aliran merah yang terus menerus berjalan. Kuroko masih mengaduh, lalu secepat mungkin setelah melihat luka Kuroko, Kagami berlari untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

Kuroko duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menghisap lukanya.

Kagami yang masih menggunakan clemeknya berjalan mengahmpirinya sambil membuka kotak P3K.

"Tidak perlu," Kuroko menolak. "nanti juga berhenti."

"Nanti infeksi, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya,"

"Ku bilang tidak perlu,"

"Biarkan aku melakukannya,"

"Kagami-kun, pemaksaan tidak baik,"

Kagami melepas clemeknya. "Aku tak mengerti bisa-bisanya aku naksir orang keras kepala yang dia pikir akan baik-baik saja tanpa bantuan orang lain. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya," lalu ia menarik tangan Kuroko dengan paksa dan memberinya obat luka, kemudian mulai membalutnya dengan plester luka. "Nah, begini kan lebih baik. Aku mau ke super market untuk membeli makan malam, kau ikut tidak?"

Kuroko masih memikirkan kalimat Kagami. Kalimat yang takut ia ungkapkan padanya untuk sekian lama. Kalimat yang Kuroko pikir akan menghancurkan hubungan baiknya dengan Kagami. Kalimat yang benar-benar sulit untuk keluar dari mulutnya yang malah sangat mudah terucap dari mulut orang yang selama ini ia sukai.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, lalu ia melepas clemeknya. Jadi, acara masak-memasak kali ini dihentikan. Kagami malah mengajaknya keluar untuk mencari makan di luar. Meskipun di perjalanan ia hanya memikirkan kalimat Kagami. Naksir. Mereka berdua naksir satu sama lain.

**#####**

Seperti itulah. Dan Kuroko ingin menanyakan kepastian perasaan Kagami padanya. Tapi dia masih menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang cocok untuk mengatakan pada Kagami. Sementara jalanan benar-benar sepi dari keramaian orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Pelukan Kuroko merenggang dari lututnya. Dia mulai meniru posisi Kagami. Bersila. Tapi Jeans yang ia pakai begitu tak nyaman untuk melakuakan posisi itu, akhirnya Kuroko berganti posisi sampai rasanya ia tak nyaman lagi.

"Kenapa?" Kagami memulai percakapannya.

"Hanya tidak nyaman," Kata Kuroko singkat.

"Oh," ujar Kagami menjawab.

Kuroko sadar semestinya dia tidak boleh hanya merespon Kagami seperti itu. Itu mematikan percakapan lagi. Dan dia tak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana. Jadi untuk beberapa kali dia hanya menoleh pada Kagami.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun,"

"Kau memang tak mengatakan apapun, tapi kenapa kau jadi seperti itu padaku!"

"Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah," Kagami mengendikkan bahunya cepat. "tatapanmu. Jangan kira aku tak mengetahuinya."

"Memangnya apa yang Kagami-kun ketahui,"

Mereka berdua diam sejenak. Sekarang bergantian. Kagami yang menatap Kuroko dengan sinis. Dan Kuroko berpura-pura tak menyadarinya.

Kagami menghembuskan napasnya keras. Sepertinya memang dibuat seperti itu agar sengaja cowok yang disebelahnya menyadari hal yang ia lakukan. "Kau aneh hari ini," Ketus Kagami. "Kau bahkan tak banyak bicara, caramu memandangku sangat aneh, dan juga apa-apaan tatapan mati-saja-sana yang barusan kau berikan padaku?"

"Aku tak begitu," sangkalnya.

"Ya, kau tak begitu." Kagami memutar bola matanya. "Kau datang bulan ya?"

"Datang bulan? A-a-a-a-a-apanya?"

"Ya, kau banyak marahnya hari ini, dan itu mengingatkanku pada efek samping ketika cewek sedang datang bulan."

"Kau pikir aku cewek?" Kuroko menyatukan alisnya yang membuat dahinya jadi berkerut.

"Yah, jika saja kau mau jadi pacarku,"

Untuk kedua kalinya.

Apa. Sebenarnya. Maksud. Cowok. Bersurai. Merah gelap. Ini.

Kuroko mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya pada Kagami. Dan akhirnya Kuroko membuka mulutnya.

"Kagami-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat ketika aku memotong jariku sendiri gara-gara kentang?"

"Tentu saja," Kagami mulai terkekeh. "mukamu aneh sekali,"

"Ya ya, benar. Dan kalimat yang kau katakan padaku?"

"Kalau aku naksir padamu?"

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya untuk melihat bagaiman ekspresi Kagami saat mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi ternyata Kagami malah menyunggingkan senyumannya. Lalu Kuroko jadi merah merona. "Uhum," Kuroko menunduk sambil mengangguk.

"Aku membebanimu?"

"Bukan kau yang membebaniku, kalimatmu yang membebaniku,"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Ya." Katanya lantang. Lalu Kuroko melanjutkan dengan suara agak melenguh. "Tidak juga,"

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk jadi kekasihku. Disampingmu setiap hari saja, aku sangat senang. Jika kau mau menerimaku aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia."

"Kau tidak merasa aneh dengan semua ini?" tanya Kuroko. "Dan aku benci harus mengatakannya, kau bahkan membuatku memikirkannya sepanjang waktu. Kau tak pernah mengungkit masalah ini, kau bahkan seperti melupakan kalimat yang kau ucapkan, seperti itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, kau—"

Dan Kagami mengecup Kuroko lembut. Lalu melepaskannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan sepi.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kau tak mau diam, bukan salahku jika bibirmu membuatku tak tahan!"

Lalu Kuroko berdiri dan meninggalkan Kagami.

**#####**

Kuroko merasa bodoh. Dia lega mengetahui bahwa Kagami benar-benar naksir padanya. Tapi kenapa ia musti pergi meninggalkan orang yang disukainya. Padahal Kuroko merasa senang saat Kagami mengecupnya.

Kuroko berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya. Apartemennya tidak jauh dari situ. Hanya berkisar dua ratus sampai tiga ratus meter saja.

Oh iya, kau belum tahu bahwa Kagami sedang menginap di apratemen Kuroko. Karena sebenarnya Kagami berencana pindah ke apartemen di samping milik Kuroko. Tapi sayangnya dia harus menunggu sekitar satu minggu untuk pembenahan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Kuroko selama satu mingguan.

Kagami mengejar Kuroko yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju apartemennya. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak," Ujar Kuroko cepat.

"Lalu kenapa? Katakan padaku,"

"Aku hanya tak tahu mengapa aku merasa seperti ini. Di sisi lain aku sangat senang, dan sisi lainnya membencimu karena kalimat yang tak kumengerti dan mencari-cari apakah sebenarnya itu adalah nyata,"

"Oke. Aku naksir padamu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu,"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga,"

"Kau juga? Kau menyayangiku?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Kau sayang padaku?"

"Ya,"

"Ya apa?"

"Ya sayang!" dan Kuroko masuk jebakan Kagami. Lalu Kagami mulai tersenyum. Sementara Kuroko, wajahnya yang _babyface_ itu mulai memerah lagi.

"Jangan membuat diriku terlihat bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Aku benci itu. Sekarang bawa barang-barangmu semua. Bawa semua apapun yang menjadi milikmu!" Kuroko sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakannya, ia hanya tak ingin Kagami menganggapnya sebagai orang yang mudah dikendalikan.

"Baiklah," Kata Kagami.

Itu membuat hati Kuroko hancur. Dia ingin sekali Kagami mendebatnya. Dia ingin Kagami tidak setuju lalu mengatak sesuatu yang menyangkal perkataan Kuroko.

Kagami mengemas seluruh barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Mukanya lesuh dan tertekuk. Sedangkan Kuroko. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran, dan muka kebingungan sangat terlihat di wajahnya. Dia hanya memandangi apa yang dilakukan Kagami.

Sebelum Kagami keluar pintu, mata Kuroko berkaca-kaca dan Kagami melihatnya. Dan seketika itu Kagami menarik Kuroko dan menggendongnya, menyampirkannya bak handuk basah yang sudah terpakai ketika mandi. Kagami memegangi paha Kuroko agar kakinya tak banyak meronta.

"Lepaskan! Kagami-kun apa yang kau lakukan!" Kuroko mulai meronta. Memukul-mukul punggung Kagami dengan kepal tangannya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku," Kata Kagami masih menyeret koper, memanggul Kuroko, dan berjalan santai keluar apartemen.

"Ha?" Kuroko bingung. "Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menggendongku, lepaskan!"

Lalu Kagami berhenti di tepi jalan raya yang masih sangat dekat dengan apartemen Kuroko. Lalu melepaskan Kuroko.

"Apa sih maumu?" Kuroko merengut.

"Kau memintaku untuk membawa apapun yang menjadi milikku,"

"Ha?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Jangan marah padaku. Tolonglah, Kuroko," Ujar Kagami mulai memegang tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya tak tahu bisa-bisanya Kagami meng-klaim dirinya sebagai miliknya. Dan dia akhirnya merasa bersalah melihat wajah Kagami.

"Tolonglah," Ujar Kagami lagi.

Lalu Kuroko tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia menerjang begitu saja dan memeluk Kagami dengan erat. Matanya mulai basah karena air mata. Kemudian mengalir tanpa permisi dengan deras di pipi Kuroko.

"Jangan meninggalkanku," Kata Kuroko masih terisak.

 **SELESAI**

 **A/N :** Kyaaa... apa ini, saya iseng dan nggak taunya malah jadi fict. Padahal niatnya mau bikin project baru AoKaga yang dilengkapi dengan Kagami aduhai yang maso sekali tapi malah nggak jadi. Semoga aja ide seger tiba-tiba lewat hihi. Sori pake banget saya ngerusak karakter Kuroko disini. Padahal seharusnya dia kan imut manis menggemaskan pendiem apa adanya dan wajahnya yang mengandung umpan /? bikin Kagami meleleh, tapi malah jadi Tsun yang gak karuan. Entahlah kenapa saya jadiin Kuroko tsundere macan Midorima, hyaa.. saya hilaf /dijorokin. Oh iya, terimakasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu buat fict yang aneh din abal ini, terimakasih juga kalo menyempatkan me-reiview. Yah, semuanya diterima kok mau kritik, saran, request, tanya-tanya boleh kok. Saya dengan senang hati bakal menerimanya. Tinggalkan jejak kalian buat review ya reader. Saya cinta kalian muah...

 _Shaphire Avox_


End file.
